


На закате нет друзей

by timid_owl



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, eeeer or not?, tons of angst, well you know how it is, а русские теги выйдут, а скиньте перевод
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Ты гадаешь уже не первый год, каким ты встретишь его, сколько ему будет? Сколько будет – было – у вас: месяцы? Годы?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	На закате нет друзей

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник не связанных между собой авторский хэдканонов пост(пре)канонной эпохи. 
> 
> Спойлеры в силу канона, отсылки в силу авторских хотелок.

Ты не следишь за Кэт - скорее, не выпускаешь из виду, по возможности оказываешься рядом, если нужно помочь. Тебе хочется верить, что ты боролся – борешься, будешь бороться? – за ее будущее тоже. Остальной мир всегда был аляпистой декорацией, на фоне которой тебе хотелось выглядеть эффектно – теперь особенно. Теперь – пока? – ее благополучие кажется единственным компасом, по которому можно прокладывать путь.

Иногда ты думаешь, что будь ты фанатиком, полагайся ты и правда на слепую веру, всем вам было бы намного легче. Глупо, наверное, но для тебя это никогда не было – не будет – делом абстрактных матерей. Тогда, в самом начале – конце – ты всегда боролся за предельно конкретное будущее, полное предельно конкретных вещей. В том будущем ты видел ее, ее облегчение, ее спокойную, ровную жизнь, ее растущего сына. Ты видел, как Нил улыбается: тебе, миру, всему, что было у вас впереди (позади, но тогда этой тонкостью с тобой еще не поделились… ты сам не поделился), как он запрокидывает голову и смеётся, как ты обнимаешь его за шею, притягивая ближе. Как ты... что? Зовешь его в паб отметить не конец времен? Заказываешь столик в Ритц, только чтобы снова увидеть его в до неприличия безупречно стоящем костюме? Вжимаешь его в стену в ближайшем переулке...? Просыпаешься на рассвете в Мумбаи, чувствуя, как его дыхание щекочет затылок?

Ты не помнишь уже, что именно собирался сделать в будущем, которое нужно было спасти. Зато теперь ты прекрасно знаешь, что в будущем, которое нужно построить, ты первым делом съездишь ему по роже. В превентивных, так сказать, целях.

И, конечно, засранец и тут путает тебе все карты.

Ты гадаешь уже не первый год, каким ты встретишь его, сколько ему будет? Сколько будет – было – у вас: месяцы? Годы? Будет ли он таким же, каким ты помнишь его? Получит ли уже свой чёртов диплом чертового физика, будет ли иметь нездоровое пристрастие к мятым пиджакам, будет ли смеяться так же тихо, сможет ли читать тебя, как раскрытую книгу? А потом ты заглядываешь к Кэт, впервые за пару лет лично, и вспоминаешь что, ее сын, кажется, уехал в колледж и должен был вернуться на Рождество, а потом Макс открывает тебе дверь, и ты не разбиваешь кулак о стену прямо там, на пороге, каким-то чертовым чудом.

– Ты знала? – спрашиваешь ты резче, чем планировал, в основному потому, что собственная фрустрация плещется в легких и мешает дышать, тебе хочется выплюнуть ее любым доступным способом. Потому что, разумеется, она знала, это же ее сын.

– Разумеется, я знала, это же мой сын, ради всего святого, – она не может сдержаться и закатывает глаза. Бокал джина в ее руке давно нагрелся, кажется, она так и не приглянулась к нему за последние полчаса.

– Мне жаль, – говоришь ты, и она бросает на тебя колкий взгляд, полный фирменного высокомерия, но тебе и правда, мать его, бесконечно, невыносимо жаль вас всех, и она кивает, наконец пригубляя безбожно нагревшийся джин.

– Что случилось – случилось. Он сам сделал выбор.

– Ты могла бы сказать раньше, – тебе бы искренне хотелось бы упрекнуть в близорукости кого-то, кроме тебя самого.

– Я могла бы не говорить совсем, – отрезает она и замолкает, глядя в вечерние сумерки. – Но я ведь уже сказала, не так ли? – она невесело ухмыляется и осушает бокал одним длинным глотком. – Я ждала, пока он станет собой.

Ты молча киваешь в ответ.

Ты ждал его – сколько? Семь, восемь лет? Ты не терял времени даром, ты строил с дотошной тщательностью, собирал людей, выводил правила, разрабатывал методы и выращивал каркас, упрямо не признаваясь себе, что убиваешь время и ждёшь – ждал, будешь ждать? – когда он снова появится в твоей жизни. И, конечно, ты знал, что не молодеешь, сколько не отматывай время назад, ты ждал, и ждал, и конечно он не удосужился сказать тебе, что не имеет смысла ждать то, что уже случилось. Ты от всей души ненавидишь себя за то, насколько ты счастлив, когда тем же вечером он рассказывает тебе о Планке, о Минковском и о том, что кола с виски – отвратное сочетание. Ты ненавидишь себя за то, что у тебя сжимает в груди и щиплет глаза, ненавидишь его – за все то время, которое у него должно было быть, и снова себя – за то, что отнял у него все, что могло было быть. За то, что ты только что запустил обратный отсчёт.

Он смотрит на тебя, будто знает – знал – тебя всю жизнь, будто между вам нет этих нелепых, неизвестно откуда взявшихся двадцати-с-лишнем-лет, будто ты не отправишь его на смерть, будто он не согласиться по собственной воле. Ты хочешь сказать ему: "Беги, пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя", но ты не находишь сил даже на то, чтобы отказаться от содовой, и уж тем более на то, чтобы не принять приглашения на лекцию об-относительности-одновременности-или-как-то-так.

Уходя, ты ловишь на себе тяжёлый взгляд Кэт и хочешь повторить, что тебе жаль, но у тебя в голове настолько пусто и легко, что ты не уверен, что имеешь право. За это ты ненавидишь себя особенно сильно.

С ним непозволительно приятно находиться рядом, даже сейчас, когда у тебя седеют виски, а он - вчерашний квотербек школьной команды. После лекции он рассказывает тебе что-то о гравитации, о том, что будущее человечества лежит где-то за кротовыми норами очень и очень далеко, и что есть планеты, один час на которых равен семи годам на Земле. Ты смотришь на его озорную улыбку и думаешь, что неплохо бы отправить его на такую планету на часик-другой, ходя бы приличия ради. Ты помнишь, какова эта улыбка на вкус даже сейчас, и спешно меняешь тему, и он смеётся, пижонским движением откидывая чёлку с глаз.

Ты зовешь его на стажировку тем же летом, и тем же летом он разрабатывает тебе два новых протокола безопасности и оптимизирует твою логистику почти на тридцать процентов. Следующим летом он притискивает тебя к стене твоего же кабинета и ты вспоминаешь, что в нынешней раскладке ты, может, и опытней, но он сильнее, выносливей и моложе тебя вдвое, а ты, ко всему прочему, внезапно забываешь все причины не притягивать его ближе и не зарываться пальцами в растрепанные волосы на затылке.

Ты до сих пор – всегда – помнишь, как сделать так, чтобы его дыхание сбилось, чтобы всегда цепкий взгляд потерял фокус, ты стараешься быть осторожным, напоминаешь себе, что теперь – пока – ведёшь ты, что ты уже знаешь то, что ему только предстоит узнать, что теперь вы оба слышали увертюру, но только ты знаешь – знал, всегда будешь знать – каким будет – был – финал.

Он отстраняется от тебя шумно, тяжело дыша, и да, он всегда умел понимать тебя без слов.

– У нас ещё есть время, – говорит он. – Всегда будет время.

Ты прекрасно знаешь, что время – его, ваше, твоё – на исходе. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что потерял уже достаточно, и не намерен упростить ни минутой больше.

Ваш второй первый раз – в одном из твоих хед-офисов, за закрытой дверью и тонкими стенами, под окнами несётся вперед Лондон-Сити, как когда-то Мумбаи, под твоей рукой –широкие плечи, и острые лопатки, и длинные пряди, и, черт, ты только сейчас понимаешь, что боялся и надеялся, где-то в глубине твоего перевернутого сознания, что всему, что он знает, научил его ты. Но тебе пора бы привыкнуть к тому, что он всегда будет удивлять – разочаровывать, поражать – тебя, сколько бы времени ни прошло, сколько бы не осталось. Что двигаться – чётко, сложено, – обхватывать пальцами твою челюсть, заставляя повернуть голову, смотреть из-под ресниц немного ленивым, бесконечно острым взглядом – все это он умел –будет уметь – до тебя.

Он собирается быстро, приводит себя в порядок – или, по крайней мере, возвращает себя в то состояние беспорядка, которое считает приемлемым. Ты думаешь, сколько инверсий у вас впереди – сколько у вас осталось.

Время идет вперед, назад, снова вперед, не лечит, не ждет, и ты не знаешь, как выиграть в этой гонке по кругу. Ты видишь, как меняются ваши технологии, как Нил – Макс – меняет половину из них собственноручно, как растягивается время, готовясь укусить себе за хвост.

– Мне нужно имя, – бросает он однажды, вертя в руках карандаш, не поднимая глаз от отчёта, или чертежа, или плана, или чем он решил сегодня заняться свою блестящую голову. – Когда мы начнём, мне нужно другое имя. Готов поспорить, я выбрал что-нибудь драматичное.

Ты до сих пор – всегда – зовешь его Нилом в своих мыслях (и пару раз при Кэт, отчего она улыбается такой знакомой, такой пронзительный улыбкой). Ты говоришь:

\- Я не готов с тобой спорить ни при каких обстоятельства, я еще не выжил из ума.

Он смеётся коротко и хрипло, и просит хотя бы утешить его и сказать, что это не "Эдвард". Ты говоришь, что не уверен, что у вас получится провернуть всю эту штуку, вздумай он называться Эдвардом. Он говорит, что у вас _уже_ получилось. Ты ненавидишь то, что ты знаешь, и что он знает, что ты знаешь. Ты ненавидишь, что тебе придется – пришлось – позволить ему сделать свой выбор.

Это только начало, говоришь ты себе, всегда было только начало, всегда будет только начало, ты прокручиваешь эту мысль туда и обратно снова и снова, потому что может быть, если повторять достаточно долго, она вдруг станет правдой.

Засыпая, он рассказывает тебе о что-то о теории струн и говорит, что Нил Деграсс Тайсон впечатлил его еще в колледже, и что Нил ему вполне подходит, и что ты можешь – снова –начинать звать его Нил.

Он говорит, что нашел способ ускорить инверсию, отмотать все назад – достаточно назад, и ты не особо понимаешь детали, но понимаешь, что время пришло, что ты сам привёл его туда, куда должен был. Ты говоришь ему: "в Мумбаи жарко", и он говорит, что подбирал костюм специально по случаю. Костюм выглядит, мягко сказать, не очень, но, как обычно, это не мешает самому Нилу в нем быть похожим на колониального денди. Ты завидуешь ему каждый божий день, потому что на тебе даже Борелли выглядит дешёвкой из Джерси. Он просит передать матери, чтоб не переживала, ты говоришь, что вы не прощаетесь, и твой голос отвратительно проседает в конце.

Ты понимаешь, что просто можешь окликнуть его, просто можешь сказать. Ты понимаешь, что не должен говорить ни в коем случае, но не понимаешь, почему. Ты признаешь – успел признать – очень многое, но до сих пор отказываешься – всегда будешь отказываться – признать, что вы так и не нашли выход. Ты понимаешь, что это, все это – вопрос выбора, ты думаешь, что то, что случится – случилось, и думаешь, случится ли что-то после. Ты набираешь в лёгкие воздуха и готовишься узнать ответ...

_В Мумбаи было чудовищно жарко. Когда вы вернулись в отель, тебя трясло - от адреналина, от вертевшихся в голове вопросов, от запахов пряностей и фруктов, что впитались в каждый дюйм кожи, пока вы заметали след. Усталость давила на плечи, и в то же время ты был готов сорваться на другой конец света хоть сейчас, от желания сделать хоть что-нибудь зудило под кожей. Ты прислонился к окну, упираясь лбом в холодное стекло, позволяя лопнуть натянувшейся под ребрами пружине. В отражении Нил стянул липнущую к коже рубашку через голову, отбросил и облегчённо вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Ты пространно задумался о разлете ключиц, о мокрых от пота волосах, о до неприличия хорошо сидящих брюках. Задумался о том, что время, пожалуй, не самое подходящее, а еще о том, что едва ли ты увидишь его снова, и что вы оба заслужили себе одну маленькую блажь. Когда он сделал шаг ближе, когда ты вжал его лопатками в то же стекло, когда его пальцы уверенно сомкнулись на челюсти, заставляя повернуть голову и открыть шею, когда опускаясь на колени ты поймал уже поплывший, но отчего-то пронзительно-острый взгляд из под ресниц, ты вдруг, впервые – единожды – в жизни, подумал, что из всех прожитых моментов, ты хотел бы однажды вернуться именно в этот._


End file.
